gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
I'd Rather Be In Philadelphia
I'd Rather Be In Philadelphia is the 13th episode of Season 7 on CW drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis The Gilmore Girls spend the day in the hospital waiting for word on Richard, and while Logan and Luke come to their aid, Lorelai can't get a hold of Christopher. Plot In the hospital waiting room, Lorelai, Rory and Emily anxiously await word on Richard’s condition. When Logan hears what is happening, he borrows a helicopter to be by Rory’s side, but Lorelai is unable to reach Christopher, who is still angry over their fight the night before. After being asked by a curious Emily as to why not, Lorelai makes countless phone calls to keep him updated, but her attempts fail as Christopher never arrives at the hospital. Upset by Emily’s attempt to remain calm by dealing with her social calendar, Lorelai is relieved when Luke shows up unannounced and volunteers to run errands for Emily. Christopher finally arrives to be with Lorelai, but the scene at the hospital is more than he can take when he sees Lorelai talking to Luke. Photos 7-13.png Philadelphia.JPG Show references POP CULTURE The episode title is a reference to a quote from W.C. Fields: "Here lies W.C. Fields. I would rather be living in Philadelphia." Richard: Well, all in all, I think I'd rather be in Philadelphia. Rory: Ronald Reagan. Richard: Quoting W.C. Fields. Babette: He's like Warren Beatty, your dad—or Sean Connery or—who's that one I always found so sexy? The evil politician with the glasses—Henry Kissinger! Rory: Here's this. I also found a bunch of his albums – Bobby Short singing Cole Porter, a couple of his favorite Gershwin ones – "Rhapsody in Blue" and "An American in Paris" – also a couple of Scott Joplin records, although Scott Joplin might be a little zazzly for the hospital. Logan: Yeah, I don't know what their policy about ragtime is. Rory: Oh, I also found Chuck Berry at the Fillmore, which I gave him for his 60th birthday. Also, a little Schubert and Debussy, which should be nice and relaxing. Although I didn't find the Bing Crosby album I wanted. It's with his son Gary. It's this song called "When You and I Were Young, Maggie Blues." And when grandpa hears it he sings along and says, "I always wanted to be a crooner." Logan: Believe me, I know. I'm Hardy to his Laurel. Rory: And each outfit needs a different top and a pair of shoes. Do you want to know who rivals Imelda Marcos? Logan: Emily Gilmore? Logan: Because who doesn't love Milton Friedman? Lorelai: The guy who sang "Spirit in the Sky?" Richard: No, that was Norman Greenbaum. Rory: No, Milton Friedman's the economist who won the Nobel prize in the '70s. I figured when you're sick of reading Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, you can pick up Friedman for a real mystery and deduce the disadvantages of government intervention in economic policy. Lorelai: You look good, dad. This outfit's not really up to your usual J. Press standards, unless it's got some brass buttons I can't see, but… you look good. You look tall. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7